


Born To Die

by Destroyminds



Category: Free!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, the Iwatobi swim club disbanded after a tragic death of one of the children, Rin Matsuoka. Although the only witness of the scene, Haruka Nanase, was unable to speak a word about what happened at the pool that night, the death has been deemed accidental.With the three ex-members of the club now in high school and deciding to compete again, strange things have been happening at the pool. After one of the competing team's swimmers drowns during practice, Haruka understands that this won't stop unless he returns back to Iwatobi swimming pool and confronts the thing waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free fic and I hope you all enjoy it ^^

They had just won the relay and they were back at the pool having fun. Well three of them did Haruka only swam and he didn't stop. The boy with red hair went in front of him and he smiled brightly.

"Haru! Come on have fun with us!" Rin looked at him. He was the boy who got all the team together so they could do the relay they did it for him. He was leaving for Australia in a few days so this was going to be the last time he would see and swim with them for a long time.

 

"I only swim free. I don’t play in the water" Haruka looked him in they eyes his face showing no emotion as usual. He was the boy that was the fastest but also the most serious of the group. He also love the water , he would only swim free style but he would stay in the pool for hours if her was alwod to. The two others kid swam over to the pair and the blond haired kid jumped up and hugged Haruka and he looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

"HARU-CHAN! Play with us!" Nagisa Yelled at him and pouted. He was the one in the group of friends that had the most energy. He was also the one who got picked on the most for his name. All of the friends had girly name but Nagisa was the only one who had older sister that dressed him up like a girl or swap his swimming gear with a girls instead.

"Haru come on it will be fun" The last of the group was a boy with brown hair. His name was Makoto he was the nicest one of the group and the most gentle. He was the one who stopped the fight if any happened or he was just the one make them all smile. Haruka looked at them all and he just dived down into the water and he left the others on the top. He saw them swim away and he smiled and swam around the bottom of the pool.

 

It was time for everyone to go and they were all out side walking out threw the gate until Rin stopped. All of them looked at him and they saw he forgot something inside, they could tell in his face.

"I forgot my medal. Ill see you guy later!" He yelled and ran back inside the pool and Nagisa turned to Makoto. They planned on sleeping over at Nagisa's house for a sleepover. Haruka couldn’t make it to the sleepover because he had to wait for his mom to pick him up from the swim club.

 

"See you Haru-Chan!" Nagisa hugged him and Makoto wave goodbye and went into Nagisa mum's car and drove away. Haruka was alone and not doing anything until he heard a scream and he ran into the pool area. When he stopped his eyes widened when he saw Rin was backing away from someone who Haruka couldn’t see but from what he heard it wasn’t good. Rin was on the edge of the pool and he looked scared. Haruka wanted to go and help but he couldn’t move. The boy that was with Rin he looked like he was their age and he was wearing their clubs jacket. The next thing the boy did was shocking, he pushed Rin into the pool and held him under. Haruka was scared and he ran away he was shaking and he was scared.

 

When his mother picked him up he was shaking but he couldn’t tell her why he was to scared to. He told her he was cold and he just need to get changed into warmer clothes. He went into his room that night all he couldn’t sleep all that was going threw his head was what happened to Rin. He didn't know if he was ok or if was hurt badly. He got up the next morning and his mother came in and she looked sad.

 

"You friend Rin was found in the pool...he drowned last night I'm sorry" She looked sad at her son but she didn't notice the horror in his eye's. That kid from last night he killed Rin he forced him to drown and Haruka knew it but he couldn’t say anything he was to scared and shocked. He ran out of the house as soon as he could and he ran to the swimming club only to find all his friend and Rin's family crying. Haruka walked over to them and his eyes widen. There was rin body in his mother's arms he was shocked at his usually tanned skin was pale white and his eyes were closed.

 

"H..HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa hugged him and he was crying his eyes out and so was Makoto hugged them two they both were crying but Haruka wasn’t moving.


End file.
